Blahhhhhh
Microfilament Wires: Walter's primary weapons are a set of very long razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He can move objects without damaging them, being able to apply enough force to rip out one of Jan Valentine's mouth rings without damaging it, or to grab a packet of cigarettes. He is also able to hold several of the wires between his teeth without any damage to himself. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Walter himself in an omnidirectional manner during combat. He is able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and even manipulate them without any apparent movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Walter himself does, and are extremely hard to see. He is also able to release wires from his control, as after cutting off Alucard's legs, arms and bottom half of his torso, the wires suspending him in midair where not attached to his gloves. He also showed the ability to have the wires encircle him as he walked around without any contact with them. The wires were shown to span at least the width of a typical skyscraper and reach at an angle from the ground to the middle of the Deus Ex Machina zeppelin. The limit to the number of wires Walter can summon is not known. Mesh Shields: Walter can weave the wires as he likes, creating mesh screens out of the wires to block bullets from Alucard, and each screen appeared to contain hundreds of individual woven threads. Manipulative Puppetry: As a vampire, Walter has used his wires to impale Luke Valentine and control him like a marionette. Vampire Edit When turned into an artificial vampire by Millennium, his body was restored to it's physical prime, and he gained vast augmentations to all of his physical capabilities. His wires grew much longer and Walter used them to easily slice down two buildings. His reflexes exceeded Alucard's and he could lift him high in the air with his wires and smash him into buildings, breaking concrete and steel. His abilities were such that he completely outmatched Alucard's black, jump-suited form during their fight in London, forcing Alucard to resort to trickery in order to gain the upper hand. It should also be noted that Walter managed all this despite the fact that his vampiric body was deteriorating throughout his entire fight with Alucard. Walter was able to take a punch from Alucard, albeit it forced him to regenerate which caused him to regress into his teenage years. His vampiric body also appears to have had an unusual amount of resistance to typical vampiric weaknesses, even despite the fact that his body was in a state of advanced deterioration during the time these abilities were demonstrated. He was seen standing in direct sunlight as the dawn rose on Millennium's night of carnage, and was also seen taking several bullets from an Iscariot sniper rifle, including one to the head. It is not known for certain if these bullets were either silver or blessed. However, considering the fact that Iscariot had come to London with the expressed intention of killing vampirized Nazis, and the fact that the bullets from their handguns were seen to kill these vampires while ordinary bullets did them virtually no harm, it is extremely likely that the bullets that struck Walter had anti-vampire properties of one kind or another